


The Next Day

by fallenstar



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M, molsdal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstar/pseuds/fallenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, sexy one-shot where Brian and Stefan finally face up to their feelings toward each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Contains sex and swearing.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not know the band; this never happened. (If you have evidence proving otherwise, please send it my way)

Brian rolled over lazily, outstretched arms searching for a second body in the large bed. After rummaging through the sheets and blankets, he still found no one. Frustrated, he flicked the bedside lamp on; the bright light made it obvious he was all alone in the big bed. Now pissed off, the bed’s sole occupant sat up, rubbing sleep and mascara from his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then noticed a note on the pillow beside him. “Bri,” he read aloud, “just popped out to pick up some coffee and fags. Love, Stef.” Brian sighed, relieved, and then continued to read, “I promise next time you won’t wake up alone, as long as you promise me there’ll be a next time.” Brian sighed and hugged himself, hoping Stef wasn’t far away.

Stefan rang the counter bell impatiently; he couldn’t wait to get back to Brian’s apartment, back to his bed… his lips… “All right?” The store assistant asked, bringing Stef back to reality. Still smiling, he placed a packet of ground coffee on the counter. “That it?” the assistant asked, running the coffee past a scanner. “Oh,” Stef remembered the fags, “And a pack of your finest,” he asked, drawing an imaginary cigarette from his mouth. The assistant cocked an eyebrow, “Got something to celebrate, eh?” “Yeah,” Stef replied, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. His mind flashed back to last night…

  
***

The band had been invited around for dinner at Brian’s new place, the occasion had seemed innocent but both Brian and Stef hoped the night would be of greater importance. Steve had left early; he had noticed the effort Brian had put into actually cooking a meal, and how revealing the skirt and blouse he wore were. Also, the casual yet brand new outfit Stef had on. Mainly, he couldn’t help sensing the nervous tension between Brian and Stef. As they asked him to stay a little longer, they both hoped he wouldn’t. However, once Steve left, Brian couldn’t sit still; _could Stef really feel the same way?_ Brian’s anxiety had alerted Stef, _he probably wants me to leave, I was so stupid to think that he would like me that way._

“Brian, I-” Stef had started.

“You’ll think I‘m such an idiot-” Brian began at the same time. They both stopped and had apologised, “You go,” they offered at the same time. Brian had giggled nervously, while Stef grinned and motioned for Brian to talk, although he was desperate to confess himself. “Um, Stef, y’know, I really have to tell you something,” Brian had glanced up to see Stef chewing his lip worriedly, his friend’s piercing gaze upon him. “Y'know, I know we spend a lot of time together, and,” Brian took a deep breath, “and, a lot of that time is spent, as if we’re more than friends.” Stef still watched him intensely, his breathing had hastened in panic; _oh God_ , he thought, _I was right, he really wants to end it, and here I was thinking I could tell him the truth tonight… thinking he could want that too._

Brian had noticed Stefan flinch; _shit, shit, shit, he knows what I’m going to say, he’s going to reject me, he’ll tell me we’re nothing more than friends… and that’s all we’re ever going to be._ Brian had cleared his throat, and blinked the moisture from his eyes, “and, Stef, I was thinking-”         

“It’s okay, Brian,” Stefan broke in, he sounded like he was in pain, “Just say it,” as he spoke his voice cracked. Brian choked a little, hearing dismissal in Stef’s voice.                      

“I, I, though,” he stuttered, “I hoped… I had hoped… we could,” He was caught in Stef’s gaze; _his eyes are so full of pain, pain I’ve caused… his lips are swollen, chewed raw, because of me, and I can’t even kiss them again._ A tear rolled down Brian’s cheek, and Stef kneeled down beside him on the couch to catch it. Stefan cupped his hand around Brian’s face, _this might be the last time I hold Bri’s face… stroke his cheek. I have to tell him first, before it’s all over._ “Bri, I,” Stefan began and a sob escaped Brian’s mouth.     

 _Oh God, it’s over, he’s going to reject me before I even get to tell him how I feel, fuck, fuck!_                                                                                                                                                

“Bri, be-before you end this, I have to tell you that I-”                                             

Brian gasped, “End…this…?” he wondered aloud. Stef looked at him equally confused, then pressed a finger to Brian’s pouting lips.                                                                        

“Bri, just let me say this. I, I care about you so much,” he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “I hoped that we could have… well, I thought…” Brian stared at him with huge eyes, amazed. Stef took a deep breath, _just say it you idiot, you can’t make things any worse._ He looked straight at Brian, and took Bri’s left hand in his own; holding his other against Bri’s face, “I, I love you.” Brian’s eyes somehow widened further, more tears escaped. Stefan mistook this surprised reaction, bowed his head and went to pull his hand away from Bri’s face. Brian had squeezed Stef’s left hand tightly, causing the taller man to turn back towards him. Brian was beaming; a huge grin was plastered across his face as warm tears of relief spilled down his cheeks. Stef couldn’t understand; _Bri was… happy?_   Brian leaned forward, wrapped his free hand around Stef’s neck, and pulled him forward. Their lips were so close to meeting; Bri could feel Stef’s unsteady breath blowing from his mouth. Stefan was too shocked to pull away, too happy to be so shocked. “I love you too…” Brian whispered into Stef’s mouth; his words sent shivers down Stef’s back, their meaning bringing bliss to every part of his body. Stef inched closer to Brian, pressing his lips to Bri’s. They kissed, finally, unlike any drunken, lustful kiss they had shared before; they had both shared a longing, but a longing for something more passionate, more meaningful. Brian had pushed himself in closer to Stef, grasping his neck even tighter, straining to be with the other man in every sense. Stefan then leaned in too, moving his right hand from Bri’s face down to his waist. Both had their eyes closed, they each depended on other senses to guide them; touch, taste. Brian pulled away a little; he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Stef’s bottom lip. Stefan obliged, and parted his lips; Bri’s tongue soon met his own, and he welcomed it with a soft strokes. Brian moaned into his mouth, the sensation causing Stef to sigh blissfully. Stefan slowly shifted his hand from Brian’s waist to his back, and had gently pulled Brian closer. Bri trembled as he felt Stef’s fingertips run across his back; he leaned forward, pushing further into the other body and tipping Stefan backward slightly. Careful not to break their embrace, Stef slowly untucked his legs and slid them down to rest his numb feet on the floor. Eagerly noticing this, Brian had leaned more forcefully into Stef, pushing him down onto the couch. Stefan moaned gratefully, pushing back against Bri’s lips as he fell on his back. Their kissing gradually became faster, fervent, as they each became more confident. Still holding Stef’s left hand, Brian had to tear his mouth away to catch his breath. He rested his head on Stefan’s unsteady chest. “Stef,” he whispered, “Stef, I…”                                                                 

"It’s ok.” Stefan reassured.

“No, Stef… really… I’m so… sorry,” Bri panted. “Forgive me?”

Stef sighed. “No, no, Bri… I made you cry… forgive _me_?”                                                                                                                                            

“Of course!” Brian crawled back up to face Stef, and pecked his chin. They had stayed like that, gazing contently at each other, until Bri had suddenly perked up. Anxiety had returned to his voice. “Hey, Stef, can I ask you something?”                                                          

“Anything.” Stef hoisted himself up a little on his elbows, and kissed Bri’s forehead. Brian straightened himself and wiggled up the couch a bit, he was now straddling Stefan’s hips. “W…what did you think I was going to tell you earlier?” Stef frowned, and then sighed.                                                                                                                      

“I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn’t take… this any further, that you didn’t like me that way,” Stefan swallowed, his eyes full of pain, he continued in a whisper, “That you were using me…”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Oh, Stef!” Brian squeezed his hand tighter, “I… I…oh, God, I am so sorry!” he paused to clear his throat, “When you stopped me, I thought you were going to reject me, before I even… before I got to tell you…” Bri stopped as Stef began to kiss the hand he held. As he continued, his voice quavered, “I couldn’t believe that you… you felt…” Stef just smiled. “Thank you, Stefan.” Brian returned the smile.                                                                                                                                                                                                         

“For?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

“Everything.” Stef kissed Brian’s fingertips, bringing soft moans from the smaller man. Stefan stopped suddenly, Brian watched him intently.                                                        

“Hey Bri, promise me one thing?”                                                                                            

“Anything.” Brian quoted Stefan.                                                                                                                                                     

“We’ve got to work on our communication, okay?” Brian said nothing, instead leaned down and kissed along the Swede’s jaw.                                                                                

“Hey, Stef?” Brian murmured when he reached Stefan’s ear, “I think it’s time we went to bed.”                                                                                                                                        

“Yeah?” Stef teased. Brian bit his earlobe.                                                                         

“Yeah. Now.”

They rose from the couch slowly, still holding hands. Both hoping they would never have to let go of the other.

  
***

  
“That’ll be 15.50, mate.”                                                                                                                                                    

“What?” Stefan was distracted from his reminiscing.                                                                                                                                      

“I said, 15 quid, 50 come on, you asked for the best fags.” The store assistance looked bored.                                                                                                                                              

“Oh right, yeah, that’s fine.” Stef handed over the correct notes, grabbed the coffee and cigarettes and thanked the assistant. He left the shop in a hurry, hoping Brian was still asleep.

Brian sighed as he cautiously climbed out of bed, realising he should probably get up, tidy his room and prepare some breakfast. Lazily pulling on some black track pants, he considered which of his many shirts he should wear. He bent down to pick up the nearest one off the floor; black, emblazoned with the slogan “I’m Evil.” Brian grinned and slid it on, recalling last night’s events…

  
***

  
They had ended up in Brian’s room easily, automatically. Stefan had lead the way, at Brian’s demand, yet they had walked calmly through the apartment and were still holding hands when they reached the bedroom; neither ready to let go. Once inside, Bri had dimmed the light; _shit, I hope Stef won’t notice the mess… hopefully he’ll see it as a romantic gesture._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“God, Brian, you’ve only lived here a week!” Stef chuckled, while Brian had blushed.                                                                                                                                                          

“If you’d rather, I could tidy up a bit instead…” he offered, seeming cheeky, but quite prepared to actually clean up if Stef asked. Stefan squeezed his hand tighter, pulling Bri gently toward the bed. “Oh, so you’re sure it’s not so important?” Brian teased. Stef had sat down on the end of the bed, his partner standing in front of him. Stefan bought Brian’s hand to his lips, “Nothing,” he murmured, before kissing a knuckle, “could distract,” he kissed another, “me,” he licked the third, “from you,” another kiss, “tonight.” he finished, then sucked on the fourth finger. Brian, speechless, had simply moaned. Any apprehension he still held soon vanished, and Bri eased forward, placing himself comfortably on Stef’s lap. Once again straddling Stef, Brian took a moment to consider everything that had happened so far, and everything that could happen now; he grinned with realisation, _damn, I could get used to this._ Stefan had squeezed his hand, noticing the look on Bri's face.                                                                                                      

“Wanna let me in on whatever’s so funny?”                                                                                                                                               

“Nothing.” Brian answered with a smirk, “I’m just planning our evening,” Stef chuckled as Bri continued with a wink, “then our morning.”                                                             

Stefan looked a little surprised, _I wasn’t sure if he’d want to do all this so soon._

Brian frowned, “Unless… you don’t want to?” Biting his lip he had wondered, _maybe Stef wants to take things slow, oh God, I never even considered that._ Stefan had gently weaved his arm around his partner’s waist, answering a little too eagerly, “Of course I do!” Bri had smiled, relieved, and Stef blushed as he explained, “I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to. I didn’t want to pressure you or anything.” Brian had grinned, slowly dragging his hand down Stefan’s chest.                                                                                           

“No pressure.” Soon he had reached the hem of Stef’s shirt, and he felt the grip around his waist tighten. Stefan leaned forward to catch Brian’s lips in his own, pushing inside with his tongue. Bri moaned and pushed back with his own tongue; meanwhile, his hand had slipped up Stef’s shirt, his fingertips brushing lightly over Stef’s stomach, then trailing goose-bumps to his hip bone. Stefan had sighed into the kiss, and began tracing spirals up and down Bri’s back. Shivering in reaction, Brian had edged his fingers beneath the top of Stef’s jeans; carefully, teasingly. The fingertips on his back dug in roughly as Bri slid his hand lightly across the sensitive skin to meet the fly of Stefan’s jeans. Stef held his breath; Brian edged his fingers back up to Stef’s navel, and traced his belly button softly. “Bri…” Stefan panted, breaking their kiss, “you’re evil.” Brian had giggled, dragging his fingers back down, and then toying with the denim edge. He had then leaned closer into Stef, kissing along his jaw; still teasing with his fingers. With one skilled hand, Bri quickly undid his jeans, finally replying “And you love it,” in a slow whisper. Stefan had whimpered as Brian stoked him through his, now restrictive, underwear. Bri grinned, gazing at Stef with huge hungry eyes; Stefan looked back longingly.

Carefully, Stef had pulled himself backwards, still holding hands, Brian helped him slide off his jeans. He shuffled back until his feet were resting at the end of the bed; Brian had lifted himself to the side as Stefan moved, and then regained his position on Stef’s lap. Desperate for contact, Bri moved forward, dragging himself closer still to Stef; his clothed groin rubbing against Stefan’s. Both moaned at the sensation. Stef’s free hand reached up Brian’s skirt, his fingertips brushing up and down Bri’s pale thighs. Brian moaned loudly, both in pleasure and frustration; he lacked his earlier coordination as he tried to undo the buttons on Stef’s shirt, _fuck! I’m not even pissed! Damn it!_ Brian had tried to pull his hand from Stef’s, Stefan shook his head and held tighter. “Your loss.” Brian teased, grinding himself into Stef. Stefan had let go of Brian’s hand immediately, yet somehow he missed the touch. Now with both hands free, Brian easily unbuttoned the white shirt, pulling it roughly off the other man. Bri paused, looking across at Stefan lovingly, longingly. Swiftly, Stef grabbed both of Brian’s wrists, and held them pinned behind the smaller man’s back with one strong hand. Brian looked at him confused. Stef smiled at him, motioned to his own near-nakedness and then to Brian; his lacy blouse was ravaged and his short black skirt pulled up to his thighs, _even in that state, he’s still fully dressed._ “You don’t think this is a little unfair?” Stef asked, smiling.                                                                                                                                                                           

“No,” Brian pouted, attempting to free his hands, “ _this_ is unfair.” Stefan smirked, sliding his free hand up Bri’s thigh. Brian gasped as fingertips edged at his silky underwear, then cried out when the hand grabbed his cock. Stefan stoked his length slowly as Bri whimpered, then cried out, “Stef!” Stefan stopped.                                                         

“Yeah?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

“Lemme go, please?” Brian looked at him with pleading eyes. Stef obliged immediately, greedily watching the bulge in Bri’s boxers. Brian pulled his blouse up and over his head, then threw it behind him; after unzipping the tight skirt, he pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. Stefan watched silently, biting his lip, _oh God, his neck, his chest, his legs…_ Brian interrupted, attempting anger, “Okay, better now? You’re not going to cuff me again?”                                                                                                                                      

“Don’t tempt me.” Bri couldn’t help but smile, and he then replaced his hand in Stef’s, _already, this feels so natural._ Stef slid his free arm around Brian’s, now exposed, waist and then quickly grabbed his arse, “So, where were we?” He moved his arm back up to rest around the small waist. Brian grinned evilly, and ground his groin into Stefan’s, at the same time he pushed against the larger body with his own; surprise and force tipped Stef backward, flat onto the bed. Bri had leaned over Stefan, who now lay grinning on his back, and kissed him forcefully. Breaking the kiss just as suddenly, Brian had moved his lips down to Stef’s jaw, then continued down his neck, pecking and nipping until he reached a collarbone. Bri had bitten down on the protruding bone, paused a second to suck the wound, then dug his teeth in again; at the same time, Brian lowed his body, and then thrust down to drag himself over Stefan’s groin. Stef moaned loudly; the delicious sensation overwhelmed the pain of Brian’s vampiric bite. Bri licked at the tender spot, then trailed his tongue down to Stef’s nipple; circling the other with his free hand. Stefan whimpered as Brian proceeded to suck the flesh, his skilled fingertips tweaking the other. Still rubbing one nipple with his free hand, Bri moved his mouth across, and slowly kissed his way down Stef’s chest to his navel, which Brian circled with his tongue. Brian had then resumed his trail of downward kisses, carefully dragging his hand across the sensitive skin until it was level with his mouth. His lips met the edge of Stef’s underwear; Bri grinned as Stef moaned in anticipation. Much to Stefan’s annoyance, Brian then slid down a little, his mouth finding Stef’s thighs. Painfully slowly, he kissed the tops of Stef’s thighs, nipping occasionally, until finally Bri decided he’d made Stef wait long enough. Stefan had gasped as Brian slid his fingertips beneath the edge of his underwear; in two swift movements, Bri whipped the underwear down and took Stef in his mouth. Stefan bucked as Brian worked on him; deep-throating him before pulling back to twirl his tongue around the sensitive head. Stef couldn’t think straight, he had grasped Bri’s hand tighter and cried out. Brian had taken him in again, and used his free hand to massage Stef’s sack. This time as he pulled away, Bri had gently grated his teeth up Stef’s cock before sucking violently at his head. _Oh God, oh, fuck, oh, Bri…_ “Fuck! Bri,” Stef panted, before murmuring, “Brifuckme…” Brian had taken all of Stef in, one more time, before letting go and trailing his tongue along the length.                                                         

“Sorry, what was that Steffy?” He pecked Stef’s tip.                                                                                                                                                      

“Fuck me. Now.” Stefan looked up at him intensely.

“Manners?” Brian grinned as he licked pre-cum from his lips.                                                                                                                                                                              

“Please, fuck me… please.” Stef’s voice was strained, _damn it, he’s the biggest fucking tease!_ Bri beamed down at his partner, his huge smile showed all of his relief, pleasure and excitement. However much he had enjoyed teasing Stefan, he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer himself. Still, his intentions hadn’t been entirely evil, _tonight’s the first night we’ve been together sober, and we’ve never gone any further than making out… I had to make sure Stef was certain, that he really wanted this… really wanted me._ Brian sighed with the realisation, _he really does want me._ Stefan had sat up, noticing what he thought was hesitation.                                                                                                    

 _Maybe he really isn’t ready yet?_   He kissed the corner of Brian’s mouth; the lips were swollen and red, much like the areas they’d been working on. “You ok?” Stefan asked quietly, his lips pressed against his lover’s. Brian noticed how concerned Stef was for him, despite his obvious arousal. “Never better.” Brian answered in a murmur, unsure if Stef would want him to kiss back. Stef sighed with relief, and pressed his mouth into Bri’s, pushing his tongue inside. Brian met the tongue with his own, at the same time gently pushing Stef back down onto the bed. This kiss was more confident than the others; their lips had moved together furiously, each tongue had stroked the other desperately. Reluctantly, Bri had pulled away from the kiss, let go of Stef’s hand and crawled across the bed to the nightstand. He had hurriedly pulled out the draw, and then rummaged distractedly through it. Frustrated, he grabbed a small pink bag out and emptied its contents out onto the bed. He picked through the clutter in a rush, before finally snatching up a condom and a green tube of lube. He swept the other items onto the floor dismissively, and then crawled back to his partner, who was perched up on his elbows, amused. Grinning, Brian had quickly yanked off Stef’s underwear, and then slid off his own. Bri placed himself between his lover’s thighs, his gaze burned into Stefan’s; his enormous eyes glowing with love and desire.

  
***

  
Stefan struggled against the urge to sprint as he turned into Brian’s street. He was still panting after running back from the milk-bar, and he didn’t want to greet Brian looking, and smelling, like he’d just ran a marathon. He hurried up the path, pausing briefly to admire the red rose bush in someone’s front yard; _well, they always say you should stop and smell the roses, right?_ Stefan chuckled to himself, and plucked a single stem from the bush, before continuing on to his lovers’ apartment.

Tapping his fingers on the counter absent-mindedly, Brian glanced once again toward the front door, hoping maybe this time he’d spy Stefan’s silhouette though the fogged glass. He sighed softly and turned to the sink, deciding to tackle the pile of dishes from last night’s dinner. Brian squeezed pools of dishwashing liquid into the sink, before turning on both taps; _it’s easier to use the dishwasher, but it’s more fun with all the suds!_ The dirty crockery was soon covered in a mountain of white foam; Brian scooped up a handful and blew it up into the air. Giggling, he glanced back toward the front door, musing on the night before...

  
***

  
Teasingly slow, Brian had coated his fingers in the slippery liquid, before dragging his fingertips up Stefan’s inner thigh. Stef gasped at the cool touch, and stared up at his lover with pleading eyes. However, Brian was in no hurry, and instead had bought his lubed hand to his own neglected cock, whimpering as he slowly stroked himself. Bri rose up on his knees a little more, although he knew full well that Stefan had a fine view of his performance. “Oh, Jesus.. Bri...” Stefan bit his lip, torn between the delicious sight before him and his own need. “Yes Steffy?” Brian’s voice trembled with longing, “Is there something I can do for you?” He had slid his hand back down to Stefan’s crotch, brushing his length lightly, before stopping with his index finger at Stef’s entrance. Stefan smirked, the fleeting thought crossed his mind of how exactly Brian ended up as top in the first place. He grabbed the condom resting beside them, “Brian, if you don’t fuck me hard, fast and soon, I’m going to have to put this on my own poor cock and fuck you into tomorrow.” Brian had grinned, so rarely he heard the polite Swede speak so dirty. “Oh, that won’t be necessary.” Bri replied softly before shoving two fingers inside Stefan. Stef cried out, and arched his back, desperate for Brian’s touch. Brian began scissoring his fingers slowly, patient despite his own need.  
Before him his lover lay writhing and panting; it was a sight he had imagined many times before and yet, not one of his masturbatory fantasies could compete with the real thing. Brian had felt how Stefan had relaxed around his fingers, and so he began to push them in and out quickly, curving his fingers up to hit to hit Stef’s sweet spot. “JESUS, oh, OH FUCK!” Stefan arched up in time with Brian’s movements, his eyes flashed open to plead, “Bri, please, please…” Brian had picked up the condom with his free hand and tore the wrapper open with his teeth; before he could protest, Stefan sat up and took the packet from him, whipped the condom out and rolled it onto Bri’s cock. Brian nearly came at the very touch. The lovers’ eyes met, Brian searched for any hint of reluctance from Stefan. “I won’t beg you all night, y’know.” Stef joked encouragingly, his eyes sparkling. Brian scoffed, “Wish I had the patience to find out.” Stefan took Bri’s hand in his own, and squeezed gently. Brian lined himself up with Stef’s hole, and thrust his dick in. Both men had cried out; Bri pumped furiously, and Stefan rocked himself to match his lover’s rhythm. They had each known they wouldn’t last long, and the grip they had on each other’s hand tightened as they came closer to orgasm. Stefan cursing loudly and Brian declaring his love, they had come together. Panting, sweating and exhausted, they looked to each other the most beautiful sight; they slept tangled in sheets and limbs, hand in hand. Two bodies sown together, two souls mated at last.

***

Stefan finally reached the apartment block and raced up the stairs, praying that Brian was still asleep. As he reached the door he wondered if he had remembered to grab the key; he juggled his purchases around as he attempted to search his pockets. _You idiot, now you have to wake Brian up!_ Tentatively, he tried the handle, thinking he could have left it unlocked in his haste earlier – _no such luck._ Disappointed, he knocked on the door.

Brian glanced up from the greasy tray he was furiously scrubbing, thinking he heard a knock; _he’s back!_   He raced to the door and flung it open; before him Stefan looked radiant, _and look, what an angel, coffee and smokes… and a rose?_ Brian laughed, putting on his best Kylie impersonation to sing to Stef, “On the second day he came with a single red rose.” Stefan chuckled; _Steve had been playing that bloody tape non-stop in the tour bus last Summer_. He leaned forward and kissed Bri on the cheek, then in the deepest husky voice he could muster, whispered into his ear, “Give me your loss and your sorrow.” They both laughed, then stopped to watch each other. They had to acknowledge what had happened last night, physically and emotionally. “So, you promise you’ll be here when I wake up next time?” Brian ventured.                                             

“Of course, as long as you still want… a next time?” Stef almost pinched himself to make sure this whole thing was real. Bri grinned at him.                                                              

“A next time, an all-the-time, every time!” Stefan smiled widely, and took his lover’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly. With his free hand, he brushed some soap suds from Brian’s hair. “How about we wash up too?” he suggested, motioning to the bathroom. Brian giggled and nodded in agreement. But before Stef could lead them to the shower, he tightened his grip on the taller man’s hand, and looked up at him meaningfully, “Hey, Stef, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“This is forever isn’t it Stef, just us, always?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this many, many years ago and recently found it unfinished. I'm not overly happy with this piece and would like to think I've improved since then, but a friend encouraged me to finish it (and it's the only fic I've ever finished). Comments and constructive criticism welcome, but please be gentle (it's my first time!).
> 
> The song referenced is Where The Wild Roses Grow performed by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds and Kylie Minogue.


End file.
